creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta Riffs: Tails Doll: My Story
When I was younger, I used to have this game for my GameCube (yes, I had - and still have - a GameCube) that collected a lot of old Sonic games. I sometimes enjoyed playing that, and when it ended up breaking (I forget how) I was kind of sad. However, after reading such fine pieces of writing like "Sonic.exe" or the story I'm going to Riff, "Tails Doll: My Story" (In case you're wondering, yes, I will get to "Sonic.exe Round 2". I just need to restock my booze. I used it all during that Riff, and Romulan Ale isn't exactly legal thanks to the Federation, so it makes getting that a bit tricky), I'm glad that that game was destroyed, because if it wasn't, I probably would've destroyed it myself by this point. These stories have made start to loathe Sonic. Why? Well, let's play Sonic R, and Riff this bitch! After I got home from work I thought I'd buy a game for my son. (Narrator): I destroyed his copy of Call of Duty because he kept using racist profanity and saying that he had intercourse with other players’ mothers. He was into the Mario, Sonic, and Donkey Kong type stuff so I got him a game I don't think he's ever played. If it’s called “Sonic.exe”, I’m going to scream and go on a rampage. It was Sonic R. It’s close, but since it takes a lot of effort to scream and go on a rampage, I won’t bitch about it. It was a racing game as I heard and at the time was pretty new. I raced home to give him the game and kissed my wife on the cheek. I held her and she was happy for me giving him a present. (Narrator): She would’ve preferred that I give our kid a decent childhood, but hey, a game works. The excitement filled his eyes and I could tell he couldn't wait to play it. He went back to his room and I was right behind him to play it with him. A couple of days passed and he told me he was almost done with the game. And did you play it with him? Seriously, you just say you're going to play with him, and then fast forward to the kid beating the game. I watched him beat the last boss, and he roared in excitement he beat it. I felt good for him, patted his head, and asked how was it. The peculiar thing was, as I did so I looked at the credits screen and pointed and said, "W-what's that?" He said it was the Tails Doll. I asked what the Tails Doll was. (Child): The Tails Doll is love, the Tails Doll is life. He just said it was the Tails Doll again. I obviously facepalmed Father of the year, everyone! and ignored the scenery. I called for him to get in bed. And as he was sleeping, the curiosity got the best of me. I went into his room, very quietly turned the volume down on the TV, and was ready to play some Sonic R. (Narrator): I’m a child on the inside! Knowing he already beat the game, I decided to play it again through watching him from earlier. I noticed you could play as "Tails Doll." Knowing that was the main reason I wanted to play the game, I chose him to tag up with some of the gang. It was pretty fun actually until I tagged him up with Sonic...right when I hit that button my whole life changed. (Narrator): My life got flipped, turned upside down! My life was in the palm of its hand. It was all calm at first I must say...the screen shut off along with the game system. Wow, a haunted game that shuts off whatever you’re playing it on! How original, and not done to death at all! I let things be and went to bed with my wife. (Narrator): She promptly told me to go sleep on the couch. She grasped onto me as I did to her falling in deep sleep. At around 2:00 AM I started hearing thumps on my door. Keeping it shut and knowing my son could get the game himself I just said, "Stop, go back to bed." The thumping kept happening. I got very annoyed and noticed as I got up that there was a little shadow coming from under my door. Nothing at all compared to a regular human-size shadow. I kind of started freaking out. The word "Tails" kept popping up in my mind. I started to slowly open the door. And heard these very faint words I will never forget again. (Tails Doll): I’m from the Lollipop Guild, and I want you! "You are coming with me forever." It was a doll. An evil blood-covered possessed little doll. Well, clean the thing off and sell it. I’m sure some collectors might want it. It was from the game. It had to be. It looked just like it. I screamed waking the whole house as it started clawing my toes. Blood was all over the floor, and to this day my feet ache and are sore. Ahhh. Blood. How scary. 2Spooky4Me. It was growling very aggressively and as my screaming got louder, my wife called the police. It scattered across the floor, running from me. It's screech was awful it left a trail of my blood behind it. It said it has what it needs, knowing it can't finish its job tonight. Ever since that day, I am afraid to go to sleep at night. (Narrator): That’s why it’s really annoying when Jeff the Killer comes around. I’m not going to sleep, you crappy little Joker wannabe! My sleeping patterns are scattered apart. I go to sleep at around 6:00 AM and wake up at around 8:00 PM to start my day. (Narrator): That’s why I was fired from my job! I know this may sound fake... but it isn't. I swear to this very day I am shocked to even think about falling asleep at night time. Going to sleep? At night?!?!? What kind of blasphemous idea is that? What’s next, eating breakfast in the morning? How absurd! END RIFF Like most any other Creepypasta story involving Sonic, this one sucks. However, it's thankfully not as bad as "Sonic.exe", since unlike that little piece of hedgehog feces, this one is shorter and much less cliché. It still has clichés and still sucks, but it sucks for different reasons. The main character is a good example. He's not very well-developed, and neither is the rest of his family. I care for none of them at all. Also, what's with the Tails Doll? What is it? Why does it exist? And why does only the father trigger it? Of course, like in all bad Creepypasta stories, it's never answered because unanswered questions are mysterious (aka, lazy writing). Point is, this story sucks, along with most every Creepypasta story involving Sonic. So, what do you guys think? Was the story good? Was the Riff good? Do you wish I'd be haunted by the Tails Doll? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts